1krherkansing14fandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Casus 14
Casus 14: meerkeuzevraag 31 ''' ''Je bent longarts. Er komt een man van 20 jaar op je spreekuur die is verwezen door de huisarts in verband met verdenking op astma. '' Astma is een ziekte van de longwegen en behoort tot de obstructieve longfunctiestoornissen. De incidentie van astma daalt met de leeftijd. '''Pathofysiologie: Astma wordt veroorzaakt door een chronische eosinofiele ontstekingsreactie '''van de grotere luchtwegen. Deze ontstekingsreactie ontstaat door een specifieke prikkel. (allergisch: dus IgE-gemedieerd) of door een aspecifieke prikkel. Voorbeelden van aspecifieke prikkels zijn: kou, lichamelijke inspanning, virale infecties, tabaksrook en parfum. De pathofysiologie van astma is als volgt: allergenen uit de omgeving worden opgemerkt door '''dendritische cellen. De dendritische cellen presenteren het antigen aan de T-helpercellen (voornamelijk van het type Th2). De Th2-cellen sporen vervolgens door middel van ontstekingsmediatoren andere ontstekingsmediatoren op. Via IL-5 worden eosinofielen geactiveerd, via IgE-antilichamen en IL-9 worden mestcellen geactiveerd. In normale omstandigheden worden eosinofielen alleen geactiveerd bij parasitaire infecties, waarbij parasieten vernietigd worden door middel van oxidatieve reacties. Bij astma zorgen de activatie van eosinofielen en het vrijkomen van ontstekingsmediatoren ook voor oxidatieve reacties, die de epitheelcellen van de luchtwegen aantasten. Een reactie van het weefsel is een toename van het aantal fibroblasten, dat glas spierweefsel gaat produceren. Ook neemt de slijmproductie toe en ontstaat er bronchoconstrictie. Door histamineafgifte van de mestcellen dilateren de vaten en ontstaat oedeem. Al deze factoren tezamen zorgen voor een luchtwegvernauwing. De ontstane vernauwing is reversibel na herstel of na het wegnemen van de verantwoordelijke prikkel. Astma wordt veroorzaakt door genetische predispositie en uitlokkende omgevingsfactoren. Symptomen en diagnostiek: belangrijkste symptomen: aanvallen van piepende ademhaling en benauwdheid. ’s Nachts verergeren de symptomen meestal. Kinderen presenteren zich vaak met hoesten. Aanvallen of exacerbaties kunnen verschillen van duur en ernst en meestal worden ze uitgelokt door eerdere prikkels. Om de diagnose astma te stellen wordt spirometrie '''gebruikt. Astma is echter alleen aantoonbaar tijdens een aanval. Zonder aanval hebben patiënten een normale longfunctie. Het is de gewoonte om '''reversibiliteit van de vernauwing van astma te onderzoeken door 400mg salbutamol toe te dienen ne een initiële meting waarbij vernauwing te zien is (FEV1/VC lager dan 0,7): de meting na toediening van de bronchodilator moet een verbetering van de voorspelde FEV1-waarde laten zien van meer dan 12% of van meer dan 200 ml voor reversibiliteit. Ook kan de piekflow over een aantal dagen gemeten worden. Bij astma zal een grote variatie in de waarden voor de piekflow te zien zijn over de verschillende dagen. Om te testen of er sprake is van hyperreactiviteit van de luchtwegen kan een histamineprovocatietest gedaan worden, waarbij herhaaldelijke metingen worden gedaan van de longfunctie na het toedienen van toenemende hoeveelheden histamine of metacholine. Wanneer de FEV1-waarde daalt met meer dan 20% stopt de test en wordt er gekeken naar hoeveel histamine of metacholine gebruikt is. Hoe minder gebruikt, des te reactiever zijn de luchtwegen. Bij een gebruik van minder dan 1mg/ml is er sprake van een ernstige hyperreactiviteit, die verband zou kunnen houden met astma. Behandeling: Niet-medicamenteuze adviezen bij astma zijn stoppen met roken meer bewegen en een griepvaccinatie halen. In het geval van een allergische oorzaak i het advies om het allergeen weg te nemen/ te vermijden. De medicamenteuze behandeling bestaat uit (volgens de aangegeven volgorde): - kortwerkende beta2-agonist - inhalatiesteroïden en beta2-agonist - dosisverhoging van inhalatiesteroïden - langwerkende beta2-agonist, M-receptorblokker of theofylline (= fosfodiësterase remmer) - IgE-remmers (bijvoorbeeld omalizumab) De prognose voor astma is redelijk goed en astma geeft geen absolute daling in de levensverwachting. De ziekte blijft daarentegen wel het hele leven bestaan (chronisch) en het is mogelijk dat in zeer ernstige gevallen irreversibele remodelling of vernauwing optreedt van de luchtwegen. De longfunctie zal in dat specifieke geval wel achteruitgaan. ' ' Oude tentamenvragen: ' '''Regulier 2014 casus 13 (2p): ' Je bent student geneeskunde en bereidt je voor op de integratietoets. Je kunt je nog herinneren van een college dat bij zowel astma als COPD luchtweginflammatie een belangrijke rol speelt. Toch is er een groot verschil in de pathofysiologie van onder andere de luchtweginflammatie tussen beide aandoeningen. Deze verschillen spelen een rol bij de behandeling bij de behandeling van beide ziekten. Drie soorten ontstekingscellen zijn: 1 Alveolaire macrofagen 2 Eosinofiele granulocyten 3 Mestcellen Welke ontstekingscellen spelen bij astma een belangrijke rol? a1 b2 c3 ' ' ' ' 'Regulier 2013 casus 20, 21 en 23 ' 22 meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bent kinderarts. Een 8-jarige jongen bezoekt de polikliniek Kindergeneeskunde in verband met klachten van benauwdheid. Deze klachten treden vooral op tijdens en na inspanning en na contact met katten. De allergietest laat specifiek IgE tegen kattenepitheel zien. Je overweegt de diagnose astma en laat longfunctie-onderzoek verrichten. Welke uitslagen van het longfunctieonderzoek passen typisch bij astma? '' '' '' '' '25 meerkeuzevraag (2p) ' Je bent arts-assistent op de afdeling Spoedeisende Hulp (SEH) van een algemeen ziekenhuis. Je beoordeelt een 2-jarige jongen die acuut benauwd is geworden. Hij was aan het spelen op de kamervloer toen moeder het kort hoorde hoesten. Hierna kwam hij huilend naar moeder toe gerend. Moeder merkte meteen dat haar zoon meer kortademig was en dat er een piepend geluid bij de ademhaling te horen was. Bij onderzoek zie je een snel ademend kind met een asymmetrische thorax (rechts meer uitgezet dan links) en een piepend geluid tijdens de inademing. Bij auscultatie is er minder ademgeruis over de rechter thoraxhelft te horen. Welke diagnose past het beste in deze situatie? . 'a '''acute astma exacerbatie . '''b '''longembolie . '''c '''pneumothorax . '''d '''verslikking van vreemd lichaam '''Regulier 2012 casus 27 ' 46 '''meerkeuzevraag (2p) Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 23-jarige vrouw met klachten van kortademigheid bij inspanning en een piepende ademhaling. Ze rookt een pakje per dag sinds een jaar en is niet bekend met een allergie. In het bloed is een duidelijke eosinofilie. Welke uitspraak is juist? . a 'Astma is onwaarschijnlijk omdat ze rookt. . '''b '''COPD is onwaarschijnlijk gezien haar klachten. . '''c '''Astma is onwaarschijnlijk omdat er geen allergie is. . '''d '''COPD is onwaarschijnlijk omdat er geen allergie is. . '''e '''Astma is waarschijnlijk gezien haar klachten en de eosinofilie. . '''f '''COPD is waarschijnlijk gezien haar leeftijd en haar rookgedrag. Je bent huisarts en ziet ter controle een 23-jarige vrouw die bekend is met astma. Ze vertoont bronchiale hyperreactiviteit. Welke van de hieronder genoemde vragen is hiervoor het meest geschikt? Ze heeft geen acute longklachten. 47. Meerkeuzevraag (2p) '''a ' bent u allergisch voor stof? '''b '''bent u allergisch voor katten? '''c '''bent u allergisch voor bloemen? d '''heeft u huisdieren, zoals honden of katten? '''e '''Krijgt u een piepende ademhaling van parfum- of zeepluchtjes? '''f '''wanneer heeft u voor het laatst een bronchusverwijder gebruikt?